The existing relay generally includes an insulating cover, two static contact bridges, a moving contact bridge, a drive shaft and a driving mechanism. The two static contact bridges are fixedly mounted on the insulating cover. The upper end of the drive shaft stretches into the insulating cover, and the moving contact bridge is mounted at the upper end of the drive shaft through an insulating component. The driving mechanism is mounted at the lower end of the drive shaft for driving the drive shaft to drive the moving contact bridge to move, so that the two static contact bridges are attracted and coupled to or are disconnected from the moving contact bridge. The points where the static contact bridges are in contact with the moving contact bridge are called contacts, the contacts on the static contact bridges are called static contacts, and the contacts on the moving contact bridge are called moving contacts.
The driving mechanism is generally composed of a moving core, a static core, a coil, a yoke, a reset spring and the like. When the coil is powered on, the static core produces electromagnetic attraction, the moving core drives the drive shaft to move up against the elastic force of the reset spring under the action of the electromagnetic attraction, and the drive shaft drives the moving contact bridge to contact the static contact bridges fixed on the insulating cover so as to turn on the relay. When the coil is powered off, the electromagnetic attraction produced by the static core disappears, and the reset spring drives the drive shaft to move down, so that the moving contact bridge is separated from the static contact bridge to turn off the relay.
However, during the research, development and production of the relay, the applicant discovered that the existing relay has a fault sometimes that the contacts are not conducted when the relay should be turned on or the contacts are still stuck when the contacts should be separated, causing failure of the relay and safety accidents.